The Lady Hermione
by Amy0701
Summary: What seems like a normal trip down to the vault turns out to be anything but for Hermione. How will she cope with the changes to come? How will she use her knowledge for good? Come along for the ride as Hermione changes everything we think we know about the face of history.
1. Chapter One

The Lady Hermione.

As Hermione sat remembering the day that her world was literally turned upside down, she reflected how normal it felt. She had none of the tell tale weird vibes or gut feelings that the protagonists in the many, many books she had read throughout her childhood had felt. She would take it as an insult to her inate intelligence if it wasn't such a lovely day. So as though to sooth her own misgivings on the situation she liked to think that maybe it was because of the many things that happened that day. A deep look of melancholy crossed her beautiful visage as she looked off staring into the distance.

"HERMIONE!" a voice bellowed through the house. She obviously recognised the voice, it could only belong to her blood brother Harrison. He sounded excited yet with a smidgen of nervousness hinting through which was not a new sound as of late. There was something on his mind, it had been there for a couple of weeks now. Ever since the visit to the Potter family vault when the portraits directed him to the mystery trunk. What was most confusing about the whole situation was how he wouldn't tell her what was in the trunk. He kept citing that it was Potter family secrets. She would have been offended about the situation as she was meant to be a Potter herself now thanks to the blood adoption that her and Harrison went through the summer of fifth year, but their extensive research into pure blood etiquette and rules reassured her that some things were exclusively for male heirs and heads of house. She herself had inherited the moment the adoption was through a hand written diary from Harrisons', well she supposed hers as well now, grandmother Dorea Black Potter. It was a thoroughly interesting and informative read. It was a complete and comprehensive guide to the "unwritten" rules of pureblood society. It was a very strange book and throughout the vault there were many others written by various other Potter wives and daughters. Almost as they knew that one day there would be a daughter of house Potter that would know absolutely nothing about society or the pureblood way of life. She shook her head to shake of these ramblings and called back to Harrison " I'm in the sitting room" with this announcement Kreacher popped in to bring some fresh tea and some delightful biscuits. She still felt very odd about the fact they owned a servant but she had learnt a lot about the bond between magical and elf and understood that the bond was in fact mutually benifical so aslong as Kreacher was treated with respect she kept her opinions to herself. As she started pouring Harrison came through the door. He was a very good looking man now he had reached his magical maturity and the effects of the love the Dursleys had bestowed upon him (insert ironic eyeroll here) were erased. He was finally the man that every witch and wizard imagined he would grow to be, he stood proudly at 6ft 2 his raven black hair secured in a leather throng. His chiselled jaw making more that one woman slightly weak at the knees, as he stood in fine robes he looked like what he was expected to be. In short he was in every sense of the word a hero.

The effect of this however was lost on Hermione, to her he would always be her brother. The one who was so destroyed after Sirius died that he turned up on her door step the second day back from school looking half dead. She couldn't really talk as she wasn't much better of herself, she had got back to her house in Oxford to find it devoid of people and she dared think at the time life. She ran outside to find her neighbours giving her pitying looks as if they knew something that would shake her world and she, simple Hermione didn't. That was exactly the situation as it turned out. Old Mrs McGee from over the road invited her in for a cup of tea. She explained how 3 weeks ago her parents had been in a car crash but with no family that the hospital could tell bar her they had a simple funeral with only the neighbors and a couple of their patients in attendance. As she screamed in heartbreak and aguish "How?! Why did nobody contact me!?" The kindly old lady explained that since nobody knew where her school was and the name of the school her parents had provided them was saying that they had no such student now or ever the police just believed that she was a run away who's parents would rather lie about the situation than tell anybody that there were problems in the family. So that's how Hermione found herself orphaned aged 15 with nowhere to live and nobody to turn too. Harrison turned up and she broke down. He found with something to focus his energy on rather than wallowing in self pity and grief over Sirius, day by day he got better he pushed these emotions to the back of his mind ruthlessly and without hesitation, she needed him and he needed this. After a couple of weeks the duo made their way to Gringotts with only Harrison's vague mention of a blood sibling to go on. They both needed each other , they needed family.

She looked at Harrison and asked what he had done so early in the morning as it was only 10.15 in the morning. She knew he was an early riser, he always had been. Personally she hated this trate, it was one of the only characteristics he had kept from his childhood with them. He gave her a secretive smirk that usually would make her extremely nervous but today she knew he wouldn't do anything to upset her, today was her 20th birthday and one thing that Harrison loved was to celebrate birthdays. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. "You will get your gift from me tonight My Own." She frowned daintily at the nickname but said nothing, secretly she found it endearing but she couldn't let him know this or it might pave the way for other more revolting ones from others. The man next to her deeply chuckled as if he knew her exact thought pattern. "Come now Hermione, you need to go upstairs and get ready for your party later." She spluttered for a moment before calming herself enough to get her words out coherently. "Ready?! The party doesn't start until 5.30! Why do I need to get ready?!" Sneering out the last word. "Well I do have a surprise for you before the party but if you would rather not then, I suppose we could leave it?" As he left the question hanging in the air, never really expecting an answer, the girl in question had dashed across the room shouting for Kreacher as she went.

Four hours later she sat admiring herself in the vanity mirror, she was shocked at the final result. The image staring back at her made the yule ball pale in comparison. She looked like a Queen, her chestnut brown hair smoothed into an elaborate bun on the top of her head. Her makeup looking so polished that she was sure that Kreacher was makeup artist in his past life. Burgundy lipstick painted her plump lips. Since the adoption her cheekbones had become more defined and her entire face more aristocratic. She stood to admire the full length gown in the floor length mirror that was on the wall. She wore a regal purple gown with sleeves that sat just off the shoulders with a deep v neck that showed just enough cleavage. Something else she seemed to have inherited from the Potters. She was never lacking in this department before but now she was a lot more bustier. Underneath the dress she had a nude corset and stockings she felt a million galleons in that alone. She felt incredibly awkward having had Kreacher choose this but apparently "mistress must be dressed to impress from tip to toe, master Harrison insisted." She was a bit peeved that her brother would even think about what she wore under her robes, let alone discuss them with a house elf, but she decided to forget about it because she looked and felt amazing. To finish it off she had a fur shawl to cover her arms and shoulders. She was pleasantly surprised it had been built with a temperature adjustment charm built it. As she stepped into her black stilettos she heard a man clearing his throat behind her. She gave him a beautiful smile and a spin "How do I look?" She asked. "Like a goddess My Own, but I feel like we are missing something" he shook his head at her questioning glance. "Just wait and see."

He escorted her to the front door, she gripped a little tighter as he made to apperate. The world distorted as they both felt like they were being sucked through a very small tunnel. They stepped out of the apperation with practiced ease, never faultering in their steps, she blinked a couple of times to ajust to the sun and looked ahead. They were on the steps of Gringotts, she looked at Harrison with a bemused expression. "Come along now my lady." He replied with a wicked smirk. She shook her head and followed him up the white marble steps of the bank. Harrison nodded his head at several people goblins and humans alike on his way to the tellers desk. He cleared his throat and announced himself "Lord Harrison James Alexander Potter" he had actually inherited a couple more lordships when he turned 15 but they had made the decision to only use Potter unless in the wizengamot, as it turned out several Potters had done the same so it wasn't all that surprising. Unlike the middle name Alexander, apparently every pureblood had a second or third middle name that was a family secret, only shared with the bank. It would have a spell not unlike the fidelius charm that prevents anybody sharing the name outside the direct family or the selected banker. It was a very complex spell but one that every family learned. Harrison was very lucky in the fact that Sirius had been told being his godfather, or he wouldn't have any access to his heritage. There were some that knew themselves to be the heir of a family yet couldn't inherit because they hadn't been told there other middle name. Lord Voldemort was one of these people. Harrison believed this may have been what pushed him over ahead into the path of revenge. Revenge against his dead mother and revenge against the wizarding world that denied him what was rightfully his.

The banker looked up at Harrison and grunted, some goblins still held a grudge over what they had done to the bank to end the war. Neither of them felt much remorse over what they did, in their eyes they did what they had to do. They both followed along behind the goblin into the carts that would take them down to the vault. Hermione gave Harrison a filthy look whist muttering about how her hair was perfect and now it was going to be a birds nest because of this crazy cart ride. He laughed at her words and waved his wand in a pattern over her head and every strand went motionless. Single wispy strands stood stock still even as the wind tried to ruffle them along. "Remind me to remove the spell as we leave. It will stay exactly as it was." She nodded sharply and decreased the intensity of her glare to extremely mild. Then the were off down as deep as they went before for Bellatrix's vault but luckily no dragon for the Potters. Both of them marched up to the door and placed a hand on the podium next to it. They felt a sharp pinprick and the door seemed to melt before their eyes. It still got her everytime how wonderous magic could be, she had been down there maybe 6 times before this and she didn't think she would adjust and think this to be normal even after 20 more trips. It was very fascinating magic, she had already started researching into it.

Once in the vault Harrison directed her around the many mounds of gold and jewels. He seemed to have a specific location in mine, Hermione was getting more and more confused the further into the seemingly endless room. Suddenly they came to a stop, the raven haired man lent down to open a trunk and reached his arm in to the shoulder, he seemed to have found was he was searching for and pulled out a rather ornate box. The box seemed to be a jewelry box. It was rectangular in shape and was rather large. She wondered what it held, the box was silver and was rather elegantly designed. Inlayed in gold and silver was gold and red lions. Some wearing what seemed to be a crown. There were also white roses made of diamonds. She was suitably impressed by what laid within the box if it needed a jewelry box this obviously expensive to hold it.

Hermione carried on staring at the design on the box as in a trance, something niggled in the back of her mind. She recognized the coat of arms for that is what she realised it was. She knew she had seen it before but for the life of her she couldn't work out where. Harrison cleared his throat, "this has been in our family since our family was founded. Its one of the most important parts of our history." She was clearly shocked as soon as she realised that this was obviously meant for her to wear whatever it was in the box. She opened her mouth to say how she couldn't wear something that was so expensive and important to the family but before she even started to get the words out Harrison leveled her with an unimpressed stare. "This is our family history My Own and if I choose for you to wear it then as Head of house that my decision. Besides" he chuckled "you don't know what it is yet. It might be absolutely ugly and you might not want to wear it" Hermione snorted, she absolutely adored history and the older and artifact the better in her opinion.

Harrison just rolled her eyes at her. He flicked the latch open and lifted the lid with more dramatic flare that one would expect. The brunettes breathe caught in her throat, inside was a necklace but so much more that any necklace she had ever seen. It looked like it should sit in the Tower of London with the crown jewels. There nestled on a faded crimson velvet cushion was a necklace. Well she said a necklace it was more of a collar if she was honest. It was made of royal purple amethysts and hundreds of the clearest diamonds she had ever seen in her life. Some of the purple stones were literally the size of galleons. They were set on a thick silver chain. Harrison motioned for her to turn as he reverently lifted it from its resting place. She leaned her neck forwards as she felt the cold metal touch her chest and Harrison fastened it up with little difficulties. She lay a hand on the jewels and could literally feel the magic radiating underneath her palm. She gasped and her head shot up to her brother with confusion in her eyes, "what is this magic?"

"That is the magic that will keep you safe wherever you are. No apperation wards will keep you contained. It will always allow you to travel wherever you need to. You need to be careful obviously if anybody ever found out what this did they could kill you for it. Only those of our blood may remove it once it is clasped and as you know we are the only Potters left." She nodded dazed, the level of trust he was showing her was astronomical. She could apperate into any vault at Gringotts or Hogwarts or even the queens bedroom if she fancied but no she knew she would only use it sparingly because she knew if this fell into the wrong hands, she shuddered at the thought of it, somebody would be able to enter Grimauld Place without their permission. It didn't even bear thinking about.


	2. Chapter Two

Hi, thanks to everybody that took the time to read the first chapter. I was honestly shocked anybody would be interested. I have never written anything like this before however I have read like a bazillion other fanfics. So if you do recognise something from another story then I probs have just borrowed it and tried to put my own spin on it. If you do have any comments or ideas about the story please leave a comment and I'll take what you have said on board.

Also obvs I don't own any of JK Rowling's works.

So without further ado..

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione was still in a daze as they made their way back up to the surface and every third second as though it was a nervous tick she grasped the necklace to check it was still there. She felt the spell that Harrison had told her about under her palm but there was something else something homly mixed in, definitely a different magical signature and this one gave her a serene feeling of peace and calm rather than the icy one of the apperation spell. Actually now she thought about it, it was a similar feel to her ruby House Potter ring. Whenever she connected with the magic of that she felt at peace and a sense of belonging.

Whilst Hermione was in her daze Harrison was guiding them through to use the floo, he noticed that when the goblins saw the necklace on his sisters neck many of the older ones eyes widened quite comically. He gave a discrete shake of the head when one opened his mouth to talk, the goblin in question settled instead for a bow of his head and a muttered "My Lord, My Lady." If Hermione wasn't still out of it he was quite sure that he would pounce on the poor creature to ask why he would say that. Goblins were known for showing absolutely no more that the bare minimum respect to humans.

As they got to the floo Hermione seemed to come back to herself and reigned in her awe. It was like a switch had been turned on. Her back straightened, her chin went up and she carried herself as if she owned the world. They threw the floo powder into the roaring fire and stepped in both simultaneously shouting their destination.

When they returned home Kreacher waited for them in the floo room. He had a note for Harrison, Hermione waited impatiently for him to read it.

Tonight was her party, she very much wanted to leave.

He finished reading the note and nodded to himself, he the gestured to Hermione to once again take his arm.

They apperated once more but this time landed in a receiving room of a manor. She knew this room.

This was Harrison's birthright. The manor was more like a small castle if she was honest and it was old, very old. She didn't quite know how old but before the Tudors at least. The place was done out in tasteful blues, greens and reds. She was quite surprised knowing how Harrison hailed from a line of Gryfindors, actually they were both surprised but pleasantly.

She heard a faint noise of light conversation and a piano in the background, she knew what the noise was it was her birthday /coming out into society party. She was meant to have one at 17 but obviously she was still in school and at 18 they were hunting Voldemorts horcruxes, 19 the war had just ended and nobody was in the party spirit but this year Harrison put his foot down, she was having a party. They decided that she would also have her coming out party because generations of Potters before them had done this and they would not be the people to break this tradition. During the party there would be a blessing ceromony for later life so she would be blessed with happiness, beauty and fertility.

She did think it was a bit silly herself but traditions were important and they would follow them.

They walked up the back stairs so they could arrive at a room that would lead out to the grand stair case. The rest of the Potter elves had been hard at work making the ballroom of Potter manor perfect, they decided it would be a formal dance rather than a informal gathering. The theme was silver and purple which was why Harrison's robes were silver with the trim being the same colour as Hermione's dress.

They stood in the room as Harrison turned Hermione to face him, "everything will be fine My Own and just remember that I love you more than anybody on this earth. Remember the words. Blood of my blood."

She gave him a watery smile and nodded her head.

"Blood of my blood"

They both turned to face the door and physically pulled themselves together. Harrison pushed open the door a held his arm out for her to take, which she did. They glided forward and the announcer hollered,

"Lord Harrison Potter, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Black, Lord of House Evans.

Lady Hermione Potter of Houses Potter, Black and Evans."

With this this they made their way down the staircase, as she looked round she saw that everybody was there. People she hadn't seen for years, all of their Hogwarts professors and every family member that she could possibly imagine. She found this odd as they were defiantly not her normal crowd but then again this was a society party.

There was a round of polite applause as they went, Hermione ducked her face in embarrassment at all of the attention but smiled beautifully. They stopped first to greet their friends, she was happy to see Neville with Daphne Greengrass, they were a lovely couple. Opposite in nearly every way but truly brought the best out in each other. Daphne was of an average height and rather slim, she had thick black hair tumbling down her back in loose curls. Her face was beautiful and her skin a lovely peaches and cream, she wore a purple gown so dark it could be seen as black. She was in a word stunning, she was holding the arm of Neville who like Harrison, had shot up to a nice 6" 1. He was muscular and was very solid in build. His confidence had changed him since school. He was a well respected auror with questionably the most beautiful lady of their age as his fiancée.

Next came the Weasleys, Molly looked at the with slight sorrow in her eyes, they were not as close as they used to be but they each made sure to see each other at lease once a fortnight. Arthur came next with his black robes and a jolly smile on his face. He squeezed their shoulders as they past. Bill and Fleur came next, fleurs radiance was by no means diminished by pregnancy, she was literally glowing with happiness. The siblings both asked after little Victoire, the beam that came to Bills face completely diminished the sight of his scars. They had fade to white now but usually his tanned skin failed to disguise them however it seemed that fatherhood had. Down the line came Fred and George, every time she saw Fred she thanked the powers that be that he was able to be saved. She still didn't remember even pulling her wand up to shout the freezing charm to stop the wall falling. She was 80% sure somebody had taken over her body momentarily.

They both had Cheshire cat grins so internally she swore to herself she would not eat or drink anything in their general vicinity.

Both her and Harrison swallowed a small sigh when they got to when Ron should be. He still wouldn't talk to them, this was devastating for them because they did want to be his friend but he wouldn't talk to them since they stood up to speak for the "junior death eaters" and Narcissa Malfoy. They harder their faces though, it was his choice. They had done what they thought was right.

Ginny was there looking happy with her long term boyfriend Dean Thomas. They had been together the summer of her forth year and were looking at getting married. Harrison's short lived crush was just that a crush.

They milled round the room after this stopping to make small talk with people such as Kingsley who was thankfully still Minister and making strong changes for the light but also not discriminating again the dark, they were trying to find a happy medium. They stopped to chat with Lady Longbottom and Madam Marchbanks. They chatted with the Malfoys who had really made strides in adjusting there attitudes. She herself thought it had something to do with how they respected Harrison slightly now for throughing himself into being the family head whole heartedly. He wasn't ashamed to ask for help and because Draco was their closest family member left bar Andromeda and Teddy but she had only just allowed them to see Harrison's god son Teddy Lupin because they wasn't mature enough. They both know this was a lie but she believed Harrison's determination wore her down. They were allowed to have the child now without supervision which was lovely.

A couple of hours had passed when they heard a clinking of glass, Harrison had stood up with his champagne glass raised, the would have a toast and then go on to the blessing so she went to join Harrison with a joyful smile on her face.

"My Own, I am so proud to call you my sister. You strive every day to embody our house words With Courage and Honour We Serve. I do not know anybody more honourable or courageous than you Hermione. I am so glad I met you. You have been by my side since I was 11 years old and not once have you left it, not even when the going got that tough that I wished I could leave my own side. I really don't know what I would have done without you in my life, but thats what tonight is about really isn't it. You are officially starting the next chapter of your life,I personally have the up most faith in you. I know that you will achieve absolutely anything you put your mind too because that's just who you are. So can everybody raise our glasses to my beautiful, talented and all around amazing sister. Lady Hermione Dorea Jean Potter!"

The sound of clinking followed as everybody toasted Hermione with varied degrees of enthusiasm.

Harrison gave her a soothing smile over the next part she was so nervous about the ritual.

Before they formed the circle though Harrison placed something in her hand, it was wrapped in brown paper so she couldn't see what it was but it was the size of a match box although that didn't really give that much away considering they were all magical but she held on to it for dear life.

As the men that carried their blood stood to form a circle Harrison kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. There were a lot of emotions in that hug and that confused her but before she could think too much on it he stepped back and joined the circle. The circle were 7 men that held their blood, unfortunately there were only 2 other families that held any Potter blood at all but luckily for them they had Black blood running through their veins.

The Black's had pretty much married into every family in existence at one time or another so the men to stand in for that family were Harrison, Draco, Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Bill Weasley. In the case of every man that stood there they were the Head of there family or the end of line Head in the case of Bill being the Head of House Prewett his mother's line.

For the Potter family they had Harrison along with Jasper MacMillan, Ernie from Hufflepuffs father and Oliver Wood. Both had, had Potter women marry into their line in the past 5 generations in the direct line and so were related enough to be able to help.

There were 7 men and 13 magics under their control between them.

To start the blessing each would have to bring forth there family magic. "Familia patronum futurum " echoed around the circle after a split second golden mist like animals blinked into existence a bear for the Longbottoms, a griffin for the Potters, a raven for the Malfoys, a basset hound for the Weasley's and for the Woods a black cat.

Once they had all appeared they all directed them to Harrison, he easily excepted their magic and support. He took a deep breath and started to chant. The noise outside of their circle was none existent, everybody had fallen silent and sat on the edge of their seats. Hermione stood in the middle of the circle, the faces staring intently at her. The magic that was gathering started to ruffle everyone's robes and their hair was starting to raise on the third time round of the chant the men joined in "Sit potentia praesidio nostris in sanguine huius. Jube domne benedicere illam potestatem spirituum nostrae familiae adderet fertilitatem quandam, pulchritudine et felicitate. Sit magia potestate nostra eam guide bene conscium."

Suddenly a glow started to cover Hermione, the wind was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly Harrison looked her in the eyes. He mouthed the words,

"Sorry My Own, I love you and good luck"

"Locus ubi illi tergum in tempus iam fuit, ut annales referri sineret fata adducere statera se insinuent, quae nunc et usque in sempiternum"

Her head shot up as the words changed, slowly the words got faster and more voices joined in, she heared the deep rumble of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the aged voices of Madam Marchbanks and Madam Longbottom. The cultured voices of Narcissa and Anderomeda's blending together in perfect harmony. She shot a betrayed look around the room when her necklace started to heat up rapidly. She glanced down, the centre stone was flecked with gold she noticed and it was glowing and pulsing and she could hardly hear any more she frantically tried to move but she was stuck stock still. She shouted for Harrison but before she could tell him to stop she spun so fast what felt like a vortex opened around her. Her skirts were stuck to her legs and her present seemingly glued to her hand


	3. Chapter Three

Hi everybody, thanks again for reading. I am still in shock about the amount of views tgatvthis has had.

If you have any opinions or views about how this should go then just let me know. I'm very interested in what people think will be going to happen or what could make it better.

Now to the next chapter.

 **Chapter** **Three**

Hermione landed like a falling angel in a clearing. She staggered round trying to see where she was. She was repeating the Latin that Harrison had been chanting in her head over and over again to try and decipher what he had said. She was getting more and more jittery and frantic the more she tried to think.

"Stop" she thought in her head. She mentally pulled herself together as she realised she was getting absolutely nowhere. She needed to think about this logically. Logic had never yet failed her so she calmed down with a couple of deep breaths. She took a couple more just to be safe.

She recognised phrases but that was about it. She could make out something about time and fate and being where she should be.

She cursed herself for not managing to learn more Latin.

She had learnt a lot of words to help her with her spell work but that was about it. She had decided this would be a long term project.

She lifted up her gown and felt along her thigh for her wand in a holster. She never went anywhere without it since the war, but one of Grandmother Dorea's most important rules were wands were never on show at a formal event hence the thigh holster.

She had very limited wandless skill, enough to knock an attacker out whilst she got to the length of vine wood though which had served her well several times turning the war and more recently when dealing with rabid reporters or fanboys.

She erected the standard protections from whilst they were on the run. She had absolutely no idea where or when she was. She knew that magic that involved family magics was powerful and a wizard such as Harrison directing it would definitely do what he required. So the chances of her being out of time were very high at the moment.

Every part of her wanted to get back to Harrison and seriously harm him whilst screaming her lungs out at him.

She was fuming and scared and not impressed at all with this situation!

She looked down and saw something that was brown yet out of place in the lush green grass. With a jolt she realised it was the parcel that Harrison gave her. She unwrapped the brown paper and gasped as she saw what it was.

It was a tiny version of the trunk that Harrison's ancestors had directed him to in the vault.

She settled it on the grass and enlarged it with a muttered "engorgio" before her eyes the trunk lengthened and grew into a knee high trunk that was about a meter and a half wide. She recognised the trunk instantly because it had hers and Harrison's initials swirled across the lid.

 **LHP**

She didn't think too much on this in the vault because there were many Lords and Ladies of the Potter line with the initials LHP. Lord Hardwin Potter, Lord Henry Potter, Lady Helene Potter.

That was just of the top of her head.

The thing that she saw defined it as theirs though was the red family crest each end of the trunk. There was one that was the Potter family crest. That had been the same forever. The crowned lions and the winged unicorns entwined with white roses along the border and a wand through the middle. .

However on the other end was the crest that her and Harrison had come up with together. The crowned stag with lilies falling in the background.

That was the crest that would define their era of history, they both only thought it right to honour the people that gave their life's for him. They somehow managed to defy death to be there for Harrison when his need was greatest. There was a different crest for the House of Black that had a Grim over the background of the stars Sirius. She hadn't noticed the crests before because they blended so well with the dark wood. From a distance she wouldn't even have looked twice at them.

She sighed and dropped down onto her knees to open the trunk, she knew Harrison would have a reason for this or she thought he had **better** have a reason for this or nothing would stop her from tearing him limb from limb. The muggle way, she decided.

She carefully opened the lid of the trunk and instantly saw cloth lots of different richly designed cloth. She pushed some aside in the middle until she hit the bottom. She felt the wood but it was infused with magic. She knew this magic though it was sweet and lovely and caring in nature but also fiercely protective and had a will of iron. This could only be her brothers magic, she had felt it nearly every day since she was 11.

As she felt it though she knew exactly what to do. She tapped the bottom and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

With that the wooden bottom shimmered out of existence and another compartment was there. On top was a letter with her name on the front.

She opened it and started to read.

 _My Own,_

 _I know that if you are reading this then everything has gone to plan, you are in the past._

 _I know that right now you feel betrayed and you more than likely hate me but please hear me out and carry on reading this._

 _As you know when we visited the vault I was directed to a trunk, the trunk you now have in your possession to be precise. I took this home and I opened it as any sane person would._

 _What I found absolutely astonished me, on the top of the trunk was a letter, this letter was addressed to me and was written in a hand that I knew, there was no denying it I have seen this writing on a thousand different essays. It was yours. You explained to me what I had to do to send you back to the past. You told me that everything happened for a reason. That fate had a plan for each and every one of us no matter how small or large we feel it is._

 _You will meet a young woman soon a woman that shapes the history of our country and also our family. She will know nothing of what greatness she is destined for but you will help her and guide her for she needs you and your wisdom._

 _I have packed you enough money and clothes for you to live in state and so you will need to be a great lady. Attend court to get our name known and people will trust you, I promise._

 _First of though you will need to go to Hogwarts to meet with the founders they have not long finished building Hogwarts, the year is 1462 March 26th to be precise._

 _Go to Hogwarts and seek an audience with them. You will need to dress as a great lady or they will not take you seriously. Although we are told it was only Salazar that looked down on anybody this is incorrect, they are all of very high families. Inside you will find a journal written by yourself which you can refer to if you need assistance. Obviously you have already lived through this when the journal was written and so you know what needs to be answered._

 _This is all very confusing but know that we all have every faith in you. I am sorry for going behind your back to do this but the magic wouldn't have worked. I do not know why but other Hermione told me this and so I believe her._

 _Enclosed is a spell that you will need to renew monthly, what it does is camouflages languages so you understand everybody as though they are speaking English and they will understand you as though your speaking whatever language they are speaking. This spell is family magic which leads me to believe you created it at some point in time._

 _When you go to Hogwarts you will need to give information that proves you are from the future. As you know time can not be changed so do not hold grudges no matter the family or person. They have not yet done the things you hate them for and the families are completely different to what you know._

 _Good luck My Own, know that I am with you through every step of this journey. I have left you something that will help you. Please pass this down through your descendants and some day it will get back to me._

 _Never think that we will not see each other again though._

 _So this isn't goodbye it's bye for now._

 _May Merlin guide and watch over you._

 _Your Loving Brother_

 _Lord Harrison James Potter_

Once Hermione had finished reading this she fell in a heap and sobbed. She wanted to go home and she wanted to go now!


	4. Chapter Four

Hello again,

Just to answer the comment about the date of Hogwarts- I absolutely know that the date is like way off base but then again so is a lot of what was written, for my purposes I need to founders to a) be alive and b) be young, so hence the change of date.

Thankyou however for your interest and comment.

BTW this would have been out earlier this week but somehow I accidentally deleted the document so I've had to rewrite it from scratch which has been a right nightmare but hey ho I have sorted it now :)

Back to the story then,

 **Chapter Four**

She didn't know how long she lay in a heap sobbing, it could have been hours or minutes but to her it felt like a life time. It was as though once she started she just couldn't stop, everything that she had kept inside since the end if the war came pouring out, she was never one to cry about something though. She got mad, then she got even.

That was probably most of the issue, she hadn't been able to get mad at any of the people that had hurt her the most, they quite fortunately for them had died before she could make any plans to get even, she chocked out a slightly hysterical laugh. How dare these monstrous people just die before paying the price for their crimes. The more she thought on this the angrier she got, before you could blink there were bright beams of colour streaming across the field, each hitting the grass with a useless fizzle.

This annoyed her more though, she needed to destroy, shout, rant, rave she didn't care. She just needed to let this anger out. It was swelling up in her chest like a balloon that was seconds from bursting.

With a flash of inspiration she conjured dummies of each person she needed to vent her spleen at. She started with the most obvious.

 _Voldemort!_

Oh that monster, she didn't think she could hate anything or anybody more than this creature, it really didn't deserve the title of man. He made her brothers life a living hell, come after him over a half heard prophecy. Like come on now, seriously anybody with a lick of sense would wait and see which child looked more powerful as they grew rather than a fifteen month old baby being the basis for such an important decision. 'Well' she thought with a sneer 'nobody said the creature was sane now, did they?'

She thought about those 10 minutes or so that it made her think Harrison was dead. She focused on the feeling that she felt in her chest. She was sure her heart had just ripped in two with the agony that she had felt. To top it off she had felt the family magic trying to break through her skin trying to dispose of the threat that was the pitiful creature that had already taken 2 sets of Lord and Lady Potter, the magic was going to make sure this set stayed alive, through any means necessary, just then however the fighting broke out again.

The memories of this brought that desperate feeling back to her as though it had just happened. The need to fight for her very life. She flung the nastiest and most malicious spells she had in her arsenal at the dummy it took five spells before all that was left was splinters.

'Ohhh this feels good'

Before she knew it she had decimated Bellatrix and Greyback and Dolohov and so many other death eaters. Lucius Malfoy's smirk was wiped of his disgustingly infuriating face.

Next came Snape the filthy little creep. She shivered in disgust at the absolute weirdo that was this man. To have such an obsessive crush on poor Lily Potter for over 20 years was quite frankly strange. He didn't need redeeming, he needed committing into a mental institution. The disdain he treated her and Harrison was quite frankly demented and the half arsed attempt he made to keep Harrison 'safe' were pathetic. She absolutely hated his guts for the fact he left the pensieve out, he knew Harrison was famed for his snooping and yet even though he hadn't even made the slightest bit of process in occulemency he took the memories that would surely kill Harrison inside if he found them, out and conveniently left them in his office whilst he left. Did the man not have private quarters? Seriously he thought he was so sneaky, yet anybody with half a brain could work out it was a perfectly timed trap. She sent spells at his dummy, the lights reflected of her beautiful face intensifying the menacing scowl she currently sported.

In no time at all he too was dust on the grass. She pondered on who next, then it came to her, _Dumbledore_.

The man who had been pulling the strings in Harrison's life since he conceived. She could just imagine the old man " Oh James, Lily your expecting a baby you say? Oh about the end of July time? Well not to worry you but a prophecy was made about a child born as July dies that will kill Voldemort and he also knows because even though I'm lauded as the modern Merlin I didn't have the brain power to remove the memory from the death eater that over heard. No, I didnt just let him go Lily. I twinkled at him and used my best disappointed voice and told him he shouldn't eavesdrop and then I sent him on his way. Well yes, Voldemort does now know but that's okay because it's for the greater good you see? Yes, well I'm the leader of the Light and I defeated Grindelwald, trust me you are safe. Lemon drop anybody?"

Ahhh! He made her so mad, especially the part about letting Harrison live until the 'time was right' seriously right now? A sacrificial lamb in the shape of a brooding, heart broken teenage boy? He just went too far with these ridiculous plans of his. 'Seriously though' she thought 'who sends 3 teenagers off on a half baked mission with absolutely no help or clues or anything? It wasn't as though he hadn't known about them so since Harrison was 12, thats more than enough time to take down evil dark lord, especially one that was almost dead for like two years of that time.

She got bored thinking of all the reasons she hated Albus Dumbledore, she did it quite often when she couldn't sleep there were just that many reasons that it would without fail send her off to sleep. A few embarrassing prank spells went at Dumbledore, she had seen Harrison doing it in the the training room at home, she always rolled her eyes at him and told him to grow up as she went but secretly she did want a go. Who didn't want a go at changing the colour of his beard to luminous pink, just for jokes? In the end she sent an overpowered reducto towards him and all of a sudden he ricoshaded of the ward barrior surrounding them. Hermione hastily pulled up a protego, she really didn't want splinters on her face.

She sent a couple more curses out onto the grass and shouted at a couple more 'people'. She felt great, better than she had in a while actually.

'Right, enough procrastinating' she though she needed to go and meet with the Founders. She was absolutely dreading it if she was honest. What if they wernt what she had built them up in her mind as. She had often wondered what they were like.

Godric she imagined was impossibly tall and rather buff and strong. He would have a mane of red hair. Not ginger though. Red, like Fawkes's feathers. A beard she mused for sure. He'd be rather gruff, with a husky voice but a gentle man that only angered if he saw something that would go against his strict moral code. Not like _Ronald_ she thought with disgust. He flew of the handle over anything that offended his delicate sensibilities. Like dinner not being served on time. She roles her eyes at this. It was rather a common occurance in her 7 years of friendship she had with him.

Her and Harrison had often spoke about what they thought Salazar would be like, they had decided on...

Ferrety like Draco, with the pointed facial features.

Greasy black hair like Snape probably slicked back into a ponytail but with oil dripping everywhere on his forhead. She always dry heaved at that bit, but Harrison would be adamant it stayed and so it did.

He'd be all twitchy and sleazy like Peter Pettigrew with beady eyes.

Probably stunk like potions ingredients as well just so he was extra vile.

They hadn't really talked about the other two, beyond the fact that Rowena was probably a dark haired version of Narcissa Malfoy, all frigid and stiff. Extremely confident in her own abilities. Helga was probably all dumpy like Professor Sprout all smiles and tonnes of friends

She snorted at their imagination, months on the run would do that to people she supposed.

She went over to the trunk to see if there had been any instructions about where to go before meeting the founders. She looked down at what was her amazing **pristine** dress not even a couple of hours ago. It was filthy and definitely not suitable to meet a pig in let alone them. She wondered how many people she would give a heart attack of she walked around like this? It would probably be the height of scandalous in this time. Just as she was debating what to do she caught a flash of purple silk. If this was what she thought it was then it would be perfect. 'Ahh, lovely' she thought when she fished it out. Her beaded bag was packed, as much as she wanted to punch Harrison in the face at the minute at least he had remembered to pack that for her.

After they had stopped hiding on the house after the war, they had bought one of the best tents that money could buy, just incase. It would be perfect, it was so large it made the Malfoys tent and their peococks look like absolute peasants. It also had a dressing room for her with mirrors and a chair and a bath. 'Lovely'

She pondered on how she was going to contact Hogwarts to request a meeting. She obviously had no owl. Then she thought of a patronus, the spell however to make it talk was rather a new invention. Like when she was born new, so she could send the message but not receive a reply. Maybe she could take a stroll into Hogsmede when she was ready. Its all magical so she could apperate there and they could owl her a reply. She nodded decisively, this is what she would do.

She proceeded to get ready, she looked in the diary to see if it would be any help to her. If she had apparently written this then there would be a comprehensive list of very exact instructions. Ah yes, there they were. There was a list of spells for her hair. The outfit she was going to wear, everything!

First off though she needed somewhere safe to put the necklace that Harrison gave her. She absolutely could not loose that. The power that she had by being able to apperate anywhere was rather immense. She conjured a plain wooden jewelry box to house the necklace and then proceeded to ward it with every ward she could possibly think of. To finish it off she pricked her finger so it bled and smeared it across the latch so nobody would be able to open it.

She would then hid the box in the tent that would be hid in the bag which would be shrunk down and placed in a tiny hole in her wand holster. If that wasn't safe then she didn't know what was.

Next she got dressed. The gown that her other self had picked was phenomenal, midnight blue with thousands of tiny diamonds stitched along the seams in the shape of stars, two crescent moons were formed between her breasts. The skirt was to the floor and rather full without puffing out which in her book was great. She felt amazing, the shear luxury of the gown was astounding.

She drew a line down her back and used the spell that the other her had given and the tiny buttons started doing themselves up.

Her hair which had quite frankly taken on a life of its own would need to be sorted next. She sent a spell at it that would untangle her hair and put it into the plaits that you visualise. Then she said her next spell that would but it up into a very elaborate but, she recognised that one from one of the earlier Lady Potter's diary. With her hair done in a style that would make even the fussiest of brides weak at the knees with want, she put on the circlet that was outlined in the diary. It was goblin made for sure the work put into it must have taken hours. It was silver worked into curves and spirals into a v shape which is where a breath taking sapphire sat in the middle of her forehead. She felt like one of thoses warrior Queens.

To top it all of she had a cloak made of tulle, again imbroided with diamonds. They were shaped into various constellations that went from top to train along the cloak. She found it very ironic that the constellation across her back was Sirius, he quite literally had her back, she knew Sirius would get a kick out of that wherever he was. The whole thing was fastened together along her collar bones with a diamond band that snapped together.

A wave of her wand and everything flew into place. She hid the jewelry box in a secret panel that sat behind a portrait, she didn't know who sat in the portrait because the lady had her back to her and was frozen. She would look into unfreezing her at some point, it would be nice to have company.

She levitated the trunk and left the comfort of the tent. She knew if she didn't go now then she would just hide in the tent forever and never ever leave.

She shank down the trunk and placed it in the bag , then shrunk down the bag and placed it in her wand holster. She had the holster custom made for this exact reason. You can never be too careful.

She rapped herself on the head a put on a disillusionment charm, she didn't need to check if it worked she could feel it almost oozing down her body. The wards were then taken down and she was ready to go.

She landed in Hogsmede with a muted crack, another skill from the war, if shevtried really hard she could do it silently. She had a look around, there seemed to be a market of some sort on. She cast an imperious charm on the bottom of her gown and then sent of her winged unicorn off to Hogwarts, with a message asking for an audience and that she could be found in Hogsmede as Lady Hermione Potter. Her stomach was in bits because of the nerves, this was ridiculous. She had faced death eaters head on without even slightly being bothered, she could do this. She chanted the family motto under her breath "With Courage and Honour We Serve" this was her service to magic she could do this. She was Lady Hermione Dorea Jean Elpis Potter, she was the Chosen Ones hope in the darkness. She could and would do this. She wished they would hurry up and get back to her, she was hoping their curiosity over the patronus would hurry them up.

She remembered the first time she cast her patronus when it changed. Harrison's eardrums only recovered after a potion. She screamed the house down, Harrison ran in wand in hand and Kreacher popped in with a wicked sharp knife, they both thought she was being attacked. 'My heroes' she thought as she rolled her eyes. Just then she was pecked in the back of the head by a huge black owl. It looked at her in a way reminiscent of Professor McGonagall when she caught you out after curfew. Could birds feel disdain she wondered? If not this one was surely an animagus. She quickly fumbled with the scroll. Oh my, she cast a quick tempus, she had two minutes to get to the school gates or they would not meet her. She quickly dispelled the charm that made her nearly invisible and went to run, she wasn't going to make it in time, even if she was fit, which she was not. Also that was absolutely not lady like behavior. She went to slap her forehead for being so stupid but stopped half way because let's be honest hitting yourself was also very stupid.

She appeared at the school gates with seconds to spare, it would seem she had spent longer telling herself off than she had though.

"Oh mother magic please make sure I don't mess this up" she muttered, she drew a deep breath and settled into her Lady Potter persona. She was no long Hermione, she was Lady Potter and Lady Potter wasn't nervous, she lived for these kinds of soirées. She had been coached by Lady Malfoy, a Daughter of House Black and Dowager Lady Longbottom, there was nothing that scared her after that.

She squared her shoulders and faced the gate, she could do this.

With that last thought the heavy iron gates dragged themselves open and showed the large extensive lands that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With a deep breath she started to walk.

The tension eased of her body and she had one last thought '

Oh it is good to be home'


End file.
